The present invention relates to a machine for compressing and banding stacks of sheet material, particularly paper cuttings and printed matter.
The output of automatic folding machines, gathering devices, adhesive stackers, rotary printing presses, automatic folding and assembling apparatus, stamping machines, trimmers and the like, must frequently be put up in bundles of counted sheets, and banded with tape, preferably of paper or synthetic material. Such bundling work has heretofore been performed amost exclusively by hand although the prior art includes automatic apparatus for banding stacks of individual labels. Such prior art apparatus, however, is not suitable for relatively large pieces such as printed folders and the like. Also, cord tying machines have been known for this kind of work, but these had the great disadvantage that the tied material was damaged by the cord. The manual work for banding the stacks requires effort and skill, and the quality of such manually banded stacks has generally been unsatisfactory because trapped air between the individual sheets could not be properly expelled and the stacks were too loose. Moreover, this type of production was inefficient.